The Prankback
This is my tenth fanfic, enjoy! Also, consider this as a late April Fools Day fanfic! At the Loud House, Lucy is walking outside reading a horror book and notices Luan setting up a prank on the tree in the front of their house. Luan: (snickers) This is gonna be so good! Luan hides behind the tree. Lucy: (to the viewers) Yeah, I don't know what she's planning either, but I prefer to stay out of it. Lucy goes into the backyard to avoid Luan. Lincoln comes back from the comic book store with a new Muscle Fish issue and Lana is holding a book on called "How to train your frogs". Lincoln then notices a sign nailed to the tree. Lincoln: Hey, what's that? Lincoln walks over to the tree to read the sign. Lincoln: (reading) Warning: The weather report says it's going to be sunny with a chance of mud. (confuses) Wait, what? Just then, Luan pulls a string and a bucket of mud falls on Lincoln. Luan laughs hard at this. Luan: Gotcha! Lincoln: (livid) Luan, why did you drop mud all over me?! Luan: Because I couldn't find enough bugs! (continues laughing) Lana: (upset) Aw, why couldn't you drop mud on me? Lincoln: (angry) Now I'm going to have to take a shower! (notices his comic is covered in mud) And buy a new comic! Lincoln angrily walks into the house and slams the door shut. Luan continues laughing and Lana gets angry. Lana: That wasn't cool, Luan! Luan: Aw come on, it was funny! Pranks are supposed to be funny! We cut to a flashbacks of Luan pranking Lincoln from the April Fools Rules episode. He goes in the kitchen wearing a helmet. He steps on a line of rope and gets kicked into the kicthen and slides on the greasy floor. A box falls on him. He then opens the fridge and a boxing glove strikes him in the face. He lands into the the oven and his helmet breaks. Then a bunch of raccoons attack him. Luan shows up. Luan: I made that dish from scratch! (laughs) Next, we see Lincoln enter the bathroom. A bag with a rope tied to it is about to hit him but he moves and stops it. He enters the bathroom and hears ticking sounds fron the bag. He realizes what's about to happen. The bag explodes and he is now covered in flour. He goes to the sink to wash himself but the water all over the bathroom. He turns ot off and tries to find a towel, only to find an angry raccoonm. He notices this and runs out of the bathroom screaming as the raccoon chases him. Luan: Don't give up! Nobody likes a critter! (laughs) Then, we see an video of Lincoln on the projection screen showing Clyde how to kiss a girl. He kisses the balloon and it pops. Lincoln tries to stop the video but the couch cushion springs him into the wall. He gets stuck on the ceiling with some sticky yellow paper and he falls back down and gets launched back up again. Luan: Looks like spring is in the air! (laughs) We cut back to the present and Luan and Lana are inside the house. Lana: No need to remind about all those pranks you pulled on Lincoln. He already told me. Luan: But they're all funny! (laughs) Lincoln comes downstairs wearing a robe and he approaches Luan. Lincoln: (angrily) Laugh it up, Luan! Someday someone is really going to prank you back! Luan: (in dusbelief) You prank me back? Yeah right! Nobody can outprank Luan Loud! Luan walks upstairs smiling proudly. Luna, Lucy, and Lisa overhear the conversation and walk up to Lincoln. Luna: (angry) Dude, you gotta get back at Luan for all her pranks! Lucy: Yeah! Lana: But Luan is like the pranking queen! How can someone get back at her? Lincoln smiles deviously and Lisa notices. Lisa: Lincoln, what are you planing? Lincoln: (smugly) The plan is nothing. The best way to get back at Luan is by doing absolutely nothing! The others get confused by this. Later, Luan is in her room reading her jokebook. Luan: I wonder if Lincoln really is planing to prank me back. (looks concerned for a moment but shakes it off) Nah! Just then, there's knock at her door. She opens the door to find Lincoln holding two popsicles. Lincoln: Hi Luan, you want a popsicle? Luan: (snatches a popsicle) Nice try, Lincoln. I know you're trying to prank me. She drops her popsicle. Lincoln: But Luan- Luan: You thought you could prank me with the old hot sauce gag, huh? Lucy, Lisa, Lana, and Luna come by with their popsicles. Lucy: Thanks for the popsicle, big bro. Lisa: Yeah, I enjoy a good frozen artificial flavored treat! Lana: (notices Luan's popsicle on the floor) Why did you drop yours, Luan? Ooh, I'll take it! Lana takes the dirty popsicle and licks it, which disgusts the others. Luan goes back to reading her jokebook. Luan: (to herself) Well, I guess I was wrong about the popsicle, but I bet he's still planing something. Next, Luan is going to to the kitchen to get a snack. She is slide down the stair banister but Lincoln tries to stop her from downstairs. Lincoln: Luan, don't! The banister is a little wobblily! Luan: (in disbelief) I'm not falling for it, Lincoln! As Luan slides down, the stair banister breaks and Luan falls off. Luan lands face first on the ground and groans in pain. Lincoln walks up to her. Lincoln: Luan, I swear! I'm not going to play a trick on you! Luan gets up woosily. Luan: Sure, that's what you want me to think! I'm on to you, Lincoln! Luan walks into the kicthen. Luna notices what happened. Luna: Are you gonna prank her, bro? Lincoln: (confidently) I don't have to. She's doing a great job on herself. Luan: (suspicious) Lincoln must have something planned. I need a snack to calm my nerves. Luan is about to open the fridge but stops. Luan: (gasps) What if he put a boxing glove in there or a raccoon? Luan runs out of the kitchen and goes to the front door. She comes to halt. Luan: Wait! I bet he wants me to use the front door so he'll drop a bucket of mud on me! I'll stay inside! Luan is about to turn back. Luan: Wait! He probably wants me to stay inside! Maybe he booby trapped the floor! At this point, Luan was getting very paranoid. Luan: (going insane) You're not gonna get me, Lincoln! (laughs maniacally) I'm not moving from this spot! Then, there's a knock on the door. Luan checks the peep hole to see who it is. She sees a police officer. The officer looks alot like Lincoln except he has black hair and a black mustache. Luan: (to herself) It's Lincoln, in a lame police officer disguise! Luan opens the door. Luan: Hello officer, what do you need? Police officer: I'm looking for a prankster by the name of Luan Loud! Luna overhears this. Luna: What's going on, sis? Luan: (whispering to Luna) I know that's Lincoln in disguise. Watch this! Luan: (in a fake sympathetic tone) Oh mister officer, I'm Luan Loud! I'm the one who pulled all those nasty public pranks. Please just send me to jail! Police officer: Um, I can't do that. Luan winks at Luna and turna back to the officer. Luan: But we have to! Luan runs into the garage and comes back with two pies. Luan: Listen officer! Send me to jail or you'll get double pied! The police officer backs away nervously. Officer: Hey, you get away from me with that! You can't do that to a police officer! Luan comes closer and the police officer runs into the backyard with Luan chasing him. Luan: Please officer, I've been a bad girl! I deserve to go to the slammer! Police officer: Now let's talk this over! The policer officers stops at a mud puddle and is about to fall in. Luan kicks him in and pies him in the face. Luan: Gotcha, Lincoln Loud! (laughs hard) But as Luan was laughing, the real Lincoln, as well as all the other sisters. Luan: (unaware) Give it up, Lincoln! I'm a pranking genius! I would never fall for your prank! Lincoln: What prank? Luan: (laughing) You dressed up as that stupid police- Luan then realized that Lincoln was behind her. She then looked back at the mud puddle where the police officer glared at her. She looked back and forth between Lincoln and the officer a couple of times and gulped in fear. Policer officer: (enraged) I'm sending you to a month in jail for this!! Luan: (shocked) A month in jail?! Luan imagined heraelf in jail having a miserable time doing prison chores. Luan snaps out of her thought. Luan: (scared) You'll never take me alive, copper! Luan runs back into the house and locks herself in her room. Police officer: (laughs) Hah hah! She fell for it! Lana: Wait, that was a prank? Luna: (to Lincoln) Dude, I thought you said you weren't going to prank Luan. Lincoln: I didn't. Police officer: But that doesn't mean I wouldn't. The officer removes his head to reveal it was actually Lucy in disguise! Lucy: Sup guys? Lincoln: Wow! Good one, Lucy! You really outpranked Luan! Lucy: Thanks, Lincoln. Lincoln shakes her hand to congragulate her and so do the other sisters. Lynn: (pats Lucy's back) You did good, Lucy! You did good. Lucy: (to the viewers) And Luan will eventually figure out this was a prank too. But it'll be one she never forgets. THE END Facts: I wrote this fanfic in one day. Scenes from April Fools Rules are brought back Category:Episodes